Bubblegum
by NGBlue
Summary: Buffy bites off more than she can chew. Very Short.


**Bubblegum**

-x-x-x-

This is just a short bit I came up with. It's spell-checked but unbeta-ed. Any grammatical mistakes etc are entirely my own.

Obviously the setting is somewhere AU after Season 7 (ignores the comics) No idea if this was done before, if so, great minds think alike?

-x-x-x-

Faith brought her hand to her mouth off her own accord, grunting in disappointment as she noticed she wasn't holding anything in it. Kicking this habit was proving far more difficult than she had anticipated.

Her eyes almost immediately zoned in on the jar sitting on top of the table across the kitchen. Least there were ways to forget about it, if only temporarily. She just needed something in her mouth, something sweet to take her mind off other far more tempting things.

As she popped the lid she couldn't stop the sigh of disappointment that escaped her. Which was soon replaced by a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What the fuck?"

Stomping off towards the living-room, her eyes immediately started to scan around for a familiar blonde. There really was only person on her suspect-list. Whom was currently sitting on the couch, watching television. Just as Faith was about to open her mouth to ask her question she was stopped by seeing Buffy pop something in her mouth.

"Tell me you didn't?!"

"Huh?" Buffy turned around suddenly, her expression one of pure innocence, which only served to piss Faith off more.

"You so did! Seriously B!"

"Faith? What are you talking about?"

"The gum...you just.." Faith couldn't finish her sentence, her eyes were drawn towards the chewing motions the blonde's jaw was making. "Fuck..."

"What?"

Faith glared at the other slayer, her eyes shooting daggers. "I fucking needed that gum B, it was the last one we had left. God damnit you know I'm trying so hard to quit smoking. That was really low."

Buffy rose a shapely eyebrow in response, before she shrugged and went back to watching the telly.

"Ugh." Faith growled, her hands clenching and unclenching. She really needed something sweet. Right about fucking now. Her eyes went towards the blonde sitting on the couch again. That fucking bitch! That little scene earlier had been totally on purpose. Faith's eyes narrowed as she noticed the way Buffy was slowly chewing the gum. Her gum. Suddenly she was struck by an idea.

"Look Faith we can..." Buffy trailed off as she noticed how close the brunette had neared the couch. She hadn't even really noticed the other slayer had moved at all. Sneaky. Her eyebrows almost rose off her forehead as the brunette continued to stalk closer. Buffy let out an audible gulp. Suddenly she had a very good idea about what a prey being stalked by a predator must feel like. And right now she felt every bit the prey.

"Uhm...Faith?"

There was no response, and Buffy gulped again. Her eyes shot across Faith's face in confusion. What the hell was she doing? Well actually it was pretty obvious what she was doing. The brunette was almost in her personal space. Brown eyes had a dangerous gleam in them as they held Buffy's own captive.

"Fai.." Buffy tried again, but she was cut off by a slender hand that reached out and cupped her chin. Soft lips caressed her own and Buffy's eyes shot open wide in response. She tried to pull away, but in between the couch and Faith's body she didn't exactly have much room to move.

Faith's teeth tugged at her lower-lip, and Buffy gasped in response. Immediately Faith's tongue swooped in and Buffy's eyes slammed shut in response. It only lasted for a second, maybe two, but then the tongue was gone. And so was the gum.

Buffy blinked in confusion as Faith moved away again, a happy little smile plastered on her face. What the fuck had just happened?

"Hmm strawberries my favorite" Faith whispered with a sultry voice. "Thanks B!" Chewing loudly, Faith gave the still flabbergasted blonde a wink before disappearing through the same door she had came from minutes before.

Buffy was still sitting on the couch, her mouth hanging open slightly. What the fuck had just happened? It took a few more seconds before her brain recovered from the whole ordeal and she finally stood up.

"HEY! My gum!" she called out indignified, before storming after Faith.


End file.
